fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 2
To już drugi rozdział. Jest krótszy od poprzedniego, ale myślę, że i tak jest co czytać. Drużyna rozdziela się na grupy złożone z Sophie, Fineasza i Izabeli oraz z Mary, Ferba i Judy. Mają jednak sporo problemów, przez co zwiedzanie miasta nie idzie zgodnie z planem. PS: Za szybkie pojawienie się rozdziału odpowiada FunnyFranky, która namówiła mnie do szybkiej Powtórzenie... publikacji (Komentarz Sary również pomógł w szybkiej publikacji - dziękuję obydwu za zachęcanie mnie do pisania). Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hank *John *Jake *Nieznajomy *Policjant nr 1 *Policjant nr 2 *Patrick Blake - tylko wspomniany *Stephanie Winner - tylko wspomniana *Samanta Timens - tylko wspomniana *Angela Weather - tylko wspomniana Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 2 Judy, Mary i Ferb szukali informacji na temat miasta oraz sposobu na powrót do domu. Atmosfera była spokojna, nikt się nie kłócił. Ferb trzymał plan miasta i kierował swoją grupą. Mary nic nie mówiła, podobnie jak Ferb. Judy czuła się trochę nieswojo, głównie dlatego, że sama miała naprawdę dużo do powiedzenia. Właśnie dlatego zaczynała żałować, że nie poszła z Izabelą. -Mimo, że się kłócimy, to jednak możemy porozmawiać na różne tematy – narzekała w myślach. Wlokła się na końcu „wycieczki” i czekała, aż nareszcie połączą się z resztą. -Chyba przeproszę wtedy Izę – pomyślała – Jeśli nie będę mogła z kimś rozmawiać, to chyba niedługo oszaleję. Ferb szedł obok Mary. Ukradkiem na nią spoglądał. Cieszył się, że ona też tutaj wylądowała i, że wziął ją do swojej grupy. Mimo, że w ich świecie często się denerwuje i krzyczy, w tym wymiarze zachowywała spokój chyba najlepiej z całej grupy. Nawet Ferb, który zazwyczaj jest spokojny, musiał unosić głos, a praktycznie nigdy tego nie robi. Od kiedy Mary zmieniła wygląd, była o wiele ładniejsza. Zamiast prostych, krótkich włosów na jej głowie znajduje się burza rozczochranych, lśniących, brązowych włosów. -Buford twierdzi, że opadające na twarz włosy dodają jej uroku – pomyślał Ferb – Chyba ma rację. Ferb dalej kontynuował swoje rozmyślania na temat koleżanki. Zielone oczy patrzyły na wszystkich ze złością, były jednak chwile, kiedy były roześmiane. Zdarzały się one tak rzadko, że ludzie, którzy nie widzieli tego na własne oczy, w to nie uwierzą. Najczęściej są zadowolone w połączeniu ze złośliwym uśmiechem, który Mary opracowała do perfekcji. Była teraz ubrana w swój ulubiony, zielony sweter i brązową spódniczkę, jednak zaczynała coraz częściej zamieniać je na zielone koszulki i jeansy. Ciężkie buty jednak dalej pozostały nieodłącznym elementem stroju Mary. Mary zauważyła jedno ze spojrzeń Ferba i posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Nie szuka chłopaka i nie chce, by Ferb był nią zauroczony itp. Nie podoba jej się miłość i nie chce jej doświadczać. Mary nie rozumiała, co widzą w niej chłopcy. Wcześniej tylko Buford był nią zainteresowany, jednak po zmianie stylu zauważyła, że Ferb i młodszy brat Buforda zaczęli się do niej lekko podstawiać. Jednak określenie „lekko” pasowało tylko do Ferba… Sean Van Stomm jest młodszym bratem Buforda. Ma dopiero osiem lat. Podobnie jak starszy brat, chciałby zostać łobuzem i mieć szkołą w garści. Jest bardzo podobny do Buforda. Gdyby nie kilka różnic takich jak fryzura, kolor oczu i ilość piegów, można by powiedzieć, że jest jego młodszą wersją. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczął nadmiernie pomagać Mary i robić do niej słodkie oczka. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że musi ją „lubić lubić” i zaczęła go wykorzystywać do załatwiania różnych spraw. Sean nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest wykorzystywany i cieszy się, gdy tylko Mary każe mu coś zrobić. Grupa wkroczyła na ciemniejszą ulicę. Ucieszyli się w duchu, ponieważ mieli już dość tych neonów. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Judy zauważyła jakieś świecące na niebiesko ekrany i podbiegła do nich. Zaczęła im się przyglądać. -Jak myślicie, to zwyczajne ekrany? – zapytała. -No, a jakie niby mają być? – zapytała Mary. -Wiesz co? Ciebie nawet nie słucham Mary – powiedziała Judy i już miała dotknąć jednego z nich, kiedy zatrzymał ją Ferb. -Nawet nie wiemy, co on może zrobić – powiedział. Judy zastanowiła się przez chwilę i zgodziła się z Ferbem. -Faktycznie, przepraszam. Ale jak w takim razie sprawdzimy, co mogą robić? – zapytała. Mary zamyśliła się, a po chwili powiedziała: -Mam plan. Musimy się tylko odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość. Gdy grupa była już wystarczająco daleko, Mary podniosła leżący na ziemi kamień i rzuciła nim prosto w stronę niebieskiej poświaty. Judy próbowała ją powstrzymać, ale nie zdążyła. Skała uderzyła prosto w ekran. -Oszalałaś?! – zawołała Judy – To lepiej by już było, jakbym go po prostu dotknęła. Mary nie przejęła się wybuchem Jud. Nie miała na to czasu. Ekran nagle zrobił się jaśniejszy i zaczął emitować znacznie więcej światła. Ferb zaczął się ostrożnie zbliżać do dziwnej rzeczy. Im bardziej do niej podchodził, tym bardziej oślepiało go nienaturalne światło. Gdy przed nią stanął, poświata zniknęła. Chłopak wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Darował sobie ostrożność i delikatnie dotknął palcem ekranu. To był duży błąd. Ekran zaświecił się na czerwono. Po krótkiej chwili zaczęły się nad nim pojawiać trójwymiarowe modele ptaków. Wszystkie były rubinowe. Ferb zaczął się powoli cofać. Po pojawieniu się co najmniej dwudziestego ptaka, wszystkie zaczęły przeraźliwie skrzeczeć. Dzieci zatkały uszy. Jakby tego było mało, czerwone zwierzaki nastawiły się do ataku. Oczy Judy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy zaczęły one lecieć w jej stronę. Po drodze kilka zahaczyło Ferba, który jako pierwszy zaczął uciekać. Dziewczyny nie zastanawiały się długo i również zaczęły biec przed siebie. Było to bardzo trudne, ponieważ ptaki nadal skrzeczały, przez co dzieci musiały ciągle zatykać uszy, a jednocześnie odpędzać się od atakujących je zwierząt. Mimo, że były one sztuczne, miały pazury i dzioby, a każde z ich uderzeń naprawdę bolało. Na rękach i głowie Mary zaczęły pojawiać się drobne rany, natomiast Ferb stracił już mnóstwo włosów. Jednemu z modeli udało się dotrzeć do twarzy Judy. Zrobił duży, krwawy ślad na policzku blondynki. Ta krzyknęła, przestała zatykać uszy i szybko uderzyła w niego pięścią. Ten poleciał do tyłu, uderzył w ziemię, po czym rozpadł się na miliony kawałeczków. Judy nie miała czasu, aby cieszyć się ze zniszczenia jednego z problemów. Ostry, metaliczny skrzek mocno dał jej się we znaki. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła z bólu i czym prędzej przyłożyła dłonie do uszu. Po chwili poczuła, że ten dźwięk zaczął ją ogłuszać. Przestawała słyszeć wszystkie dźwięki. Powoli znikały wrzaski towarzyszy oraz skrzeczenie ptaków. Judy jeszcze przez jakiś czas biegła, ale pogorszeniu zaczęły ulegać również jej oczy. Niebieskooka zaczęła tracić ostrość widzenia. Biegła na oślep. Nie miała nic, czym mogłaby się kierować. Nie widziała, ani nie słyszała Mary i Ferba. W końcu nie mogła już biec i upadła, po czym straciła przytomność. Ponad połowa małych, rubinowych potworów postanowiła się na nią rzucić. Dziobały oraz drapały Judy, gdzie tylko miały okazję. Ferb zauważył, że goni ich o wiele mniej ptaków i spojrzał za siebie. Zauważył chmarę ptaków atakujących leżącą Judy. Były tym tak zajęte, że nawet przestały skrzeczeć. Chłopak pobiegł w ich stronę i próbował je rozgonić. Utorował sobie drogę do Jud i wziął ją na plecy. Przez dodatkowy ciężar był mocno spowolniony, jednak jest na tyle silny, że nadal mógł w miarę żwawo biec. Mary wiedziała, że Ferb pobiegł po Judy, jednak nadal była zajęta ptakami, które ją goniły, a w dodatku nie wyłączyły skrzeczenia. Myślała, że już ma spore kłopoty, jednak, gdy tylko zauważyła chmarę pozostałych ptaków goniących jej towarzyszy, naprawdę się przestraszyła. Tamte na szczęście nadal nie skrzeczały. Mary nie wiedziała, czemu nagle przestały, ale nie miała czasu, aby się nad tym zastanowić. Ferb i Judy ciągle byli daleko za nią. Gdy patrzyła w tył, sprawdzając, czy ucieka dostatecznie szybko, wpadła w czyjś mocny uścisk. Złapał ją wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w mundurze. Mary próbowała mu się wyrwać, jednak ten unieruchomił ją w żelaznym uścisku. Dziewczyna nie dawała jednak za wygraną i miotała się we wszystkie strony. Brązowowłosa nie zauważyła jego towarzysza, odrobinę bardziej umięśnionego, jednak też wyraźnie niższego, który dotknął palcem swojej czapki. Kiedy to zrobił, ptaki zmieniły kolor na jasnoniebieski i przestały atakować Ferba oraz Judy. Chłopak wyhamował, gdy tylko zauważył złapaną Mary. Miał zamiar uciekać, jednak niższy policjant go złapał. Judy upadła na ziemię, jednak stróże prawa się tym nie przejęli. I tak nie stanowiła dla nich problemu. Ferb również próbował się wyrwać, jednak przez dodatkowy balast podczas biegu miał o wiele mniej energii niż Mary. Mundurowy zaciągnął go do opancerzonej furgonetki, która stała w cieniu i wrzucił go do części dla złapanych. Zielonowłosy skojarzył to z więziennym pojazdem. Po chwili w jego ślady poszły Mary i Judy. Ta ostatnia upadła bezwładnie na jedną ze znajdujących się tam, malutkich ławeczek, natomiast zielonooka chciała wyskoczyć z pojazdu. Policjanci w porę zamknęli drzwi. Gdyby było inaczej, Mary już dawno biegłaby ulicą. Mundurowi wsiedli do auta i ruszyli. Mary mogła ich widzieć dzięki metalowej siatce oddzielającej dorosłych od dzieci. Ferb zauważył, że wygląda ona na zrobioną z materiału, którego on jeszcze nie zna. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Chwyciła się siatki i próbowała ją wyrwać. -Nie macie prawa! – wrzasnęła. Wyższy mężczyzna się zaśmiał. -Kolejna wyskakująca z takimi tekstami. Jake, czy to nie zaczyna się robić zabawne? Jake nie odpowiedział. Był skupiony na kierowaniu samochodem. -W każdym razie, uruchomienie ptaków musiało was sporo kosztować. Albo chcieliście zepsuć ekran albo po prostu jesteście notowani. Jake, sprawdzić kartotekę? -Jasne, John. Ale nie wyglądają mi na notowanych. Przynajmniej ta dwójka – mówiąc to, wskazał jedną ręką w stronę Judy i Ferba. Mary wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. -Nie jesteśmy notowani! Dopiero co się tutaj znaleźliśmy! Wypuście nas! – żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. John z uwagą przyglądał się urządzeniu, które wyglądem przypominało tablet. -Nie ma ich wśród notowanych. Ale co to znaczy, że dopiero się tutaj znaleźli? Nie wierzę, że przywędrowali sami z jakiegoś innego miasta. Ta blondynka padła przy naszym systemie ochronnym. Na pewno nie przetrwałaby przechodzenia przez te wszystkie dzikie tereny. Może podrzucił je ktoś z Algos? Wiesz, że są najbliższym miastem. Poza tym, mamy tą podziemną drogę. Trzeba będzie porozmawiać z inspektorem. Być może doszło do złamania jednej z ważnych reguł pomiędzy miastami? -Sprawdziłeś, czy nie mają jednej z umiejętności? – zapytał Jake. -Nie musiałem. Gdyby jakąś mieli, to daliby sobie radę z ptakami. Chyba, że mieliby moc „szczęścia” albo „rozsiewania miłości” – John i Jake zaczęli się śmiać. Mary i Ferbowi wcale nie było do śmiechu. Martwili się, co mogło się stać reszcie. * * * Fineasz, Izabela i Sophie szli jedną z bardziej zaniedbanych uliczek Rare City. Iza nie była zadowolona, że to jej grupa trafiła na zwiedzanie tych mniej kolorowych i prawdopodobnie słabiej rozwiniętych części miasta. Chciałaby zobaczyć jak najwięcej wszystkich nowości, zanim wróci do domu. Te wszystkie światła naprawdę zaczynały ją fascynować. Porównując je do ciemnych, brudnych uliczek, Izabela bez wahania może stwierdzić, gdzie wolałaby mieszkać. Fineasz trzymał mapę i kierował grupą. Do jego zadań należało również pilnowanie Sophie, by nigdzie nie uciekła. Drużyna cieszyła się z tego, że została tak wybrana przez Ferba. Iza chciała spędzić trochę czasu z Fineaszem i musiała odpocząć od Judy, natomiast Fineasz czuł się trochę winny w stosunku do blondynki, przez co rozdzielenie też go zadowoliło. Sophie natomiast nie zrobiło to różnicy, jednak mimo wszystko cieszyła się, że może iść obok czerwonowłosego. -Jak myślisz Fineasz, może coś znajdziemy? – zapytała Iza, aby jakoś rozpocząć rozmowę. Fineasz westchnął. -Sam nie wiem. Izabelo…Przepraszam, że nas tutaj wpakowałem – odpowiedział cicho Fineasz. Izabela złapała go za rękę i próbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy, tak jak zawsze robi, gdy chce go pocieszyć. -Tutaj jest naprawdę fajnie… - kłamała – Może odrobinę brudno i ciemno, a poza tym, ludzie bawią się w podawanie osobistych informacji…- mówiła, jednak nie mogła skończyć, ponieważ Fineasz przestał na nią patrzeć, wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku i zaczął szybciej iść przed siebie. Izabela jeszcze przez chwilę za nim patrzyła, po czym potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła wlec się na szarym końcu. -Prawie zawsze działa – pomyślała. W końcu trafili na most. Już mieli przez niego przejść, kiedy Sophie zauważyła coś interesującego. -Spójrzcie! – zawołała, pokazując palcem w stronę wody – Tam jest światło! Faktycznie, na tafli wody widać było tańczące światła. Nie mogły one pochodzić od latarni, ponieważ nie było żadnej w pobliżu, a światła były zbyt wielkie jak na gwiazdy. Gdy dzieci podeszły bliżej, Iza zauważyła słabą łunę. W końcu ich oczom ukazał się mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie po czterdziestce. Miał na sobie grubą kurtkę, mimo, że noc wcale nie była zbyt chłodna. Iza, Fineasz i Sophie mogli spokojnie chodzić bez cieplejszych ubrań, chociaż Sophie miała na sobie spódniczkę, a Izabela sukienkę, przez odczuwały temperaturę zdecydowanie bardziej niż Fineasz, który miał na sobie długie spodnie i białą bluzę w pomarańczowe paski. Mężczyzna był zdecydowanie nieogolony i prawdopodobnie od kilku dni się nie mył. Siedział na ziemi, ogrzewając ręce nad ogniskiem. Iza zastanawiała się, po co rozpalił ognisko tuż przy wodzie. -Em…Przepraszam? – zapytała, lekko przybliżając się do nieznajomego. On dopiero ją zauważył, szybko wstał i podniósł jedną rękę w górę. Iza nie wiedziała, co oznacza ten gest. -Odejdź stąd, mała – powiedział chrapliwym głosem – Odejdź, inaczej zrobię ci krzywdę. Po usłyszeniu tej groźby, Izabela cofnęła się, jednak Fineasz wystąpił na przód. -Chcieliśmy tylko dowiedzieć czegoś o tym mieście…- zaczął, jednak nieznajomy wycelował w niego oskarżycielsko palcem. -N-Nie nabierzecie mnie! – zawołał drżącym głosem – Od dawna wynajmują do tego dzieci! Nie zbliżaj się! -Do czego wynajmują dzieci? – zapytał Fineasz, nadal nie ustępując. Chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć i, jeśli to będzie możliwe, pomóc temu człowiekowi. Mężczyzna jednak zaczął się cofać, nie spuszczając wzroku z młodego Flynna. W końcu podjął decyzję. Przestał iść do tyłu, a jego oczy przemieszczały się między ogniskiem a dziećmi. -Ostrzegałem! – zawołał i w tej samej chwili płomienie z ogniska poleciały w stronę Fineasza. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, dzięki czemu ogień go ominął. Płomień wrócił do atakującego i przybrał postać węża. -Nie pojadę do Algos! – wrzasnął i posłał potwora prosto na Izę. Ta krzyknęła i zaczęła uciekać, jednak płomienie nadal za nią leciały. Reszta poszła w jej ślady. Ognisty zwierzak zwracał uwagę tylko na Izabelę. Ta nie chciała sprawdzać, czy nadal za nią jest, jednak czuła jego żar. Wbiegła prosto do wody, jednak bestii to nie zraziło. W ostatniej chwili udało jej się zanurzyć. Ognisty wąż również próbował się zanurzyć, jednak tylko podgrzał wodę, w której była Izabela. Gdy doszczętnie zniknął, dziewczyna wynurzyła się i zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciele również znaleźli się w wodzie. -Pomocy! – zaczęli wołać, gdy kolejne płomienie zaczęły lecieć w ich stronę. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Za każdym razem, gdy płomień był blisko, Iza, Sophie i Fineasz nurkowali. Na początku nie sprawiało im to wielkiego problemu, jednak zaczynali powoli odczuwać zmęczenie, a przez kolejne ogniste ataki woda była coraz cieplejsza. Nieznajomy również miał coraz więcej zapału i coraz większą motywację, by usmażyć nieproszonych gości. Początkowo płomienie latały nisko nad ziemią lub wodą, ale mężczyzna stracił czujność i w pewnym momencie wąż wleciał na wysokość kilku metrów. Fineasz był pewien, że ktoś mógłby go już zauważyć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to możliwe, że nieznajomy włada ogniem. Gdy miał chwilkę, spojrzał na swoje towarzyszki. Obydwie były przemoczone, a na twarzy Sophie nie było jej standardowego uśmiechu. Nie wyglądała też na przerażoną. Była co najwyżej…nieprzyjemnie zaskoczona. Jej mokre, czarne włosy oblepiały całą twarz dziewczyny. Leciały również na jej niebieskie oczy, śledzące z zaciekawieniem ruchy ognistego zwierzaka. Czas ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Mijały minuty, które dla dzieci wydawały się wiecznością. Nieznajomy wydawał się już zmęczony tym atakowaniem grupki nastolatków, jednak nie zamierzał odpuścić. Płomienna bestia coraz bardziej mijała wybrane cele i wznosiła się wyżej niż wcześniej. Nagle wąż zniknął i ponownie zrobiło się ciemno. Iza skierowała swoje oczy w stronę brzegu. Nie mogła nic dostrzec, ponieważ ognisko zgasło. Nagle usłyszała stanowczy głos: -Wyłazić z tej wody, inaczej będę strzelał! Dzieci posłusznie wykonały polecenie. Jako pierwszy przypłynął Fineasz. Stało przed nim trzech wysokich mężczyzn, wszyscy w identycznych mundurach. Jeden z nich przytrzymywał nieznajomego panującego nad ogniem. Czerwonowłosy zauważył, że miał na rękach jakieś dziwne, niebieskie rękawice. Oprócz tego był nieprzytomny. -Najlepiej załóż mu kajdanki, Hank – powiedział policjant stojący najbliżej furgonetki. Fineasz mógłby przysiąc, że wcześniej jej tu nie było. Mundurowy, który wcześniej wydawał polecenia Fineaszowi, Izabeli i Sophie, podszedł do niebieskookiego i założył mu na ręce kajdanki. Fineasz uznał, że lepiej nie oponować i jakoś tą sprawę wyjaśnić. -Przepraszam, ale…- zaczął, jednak Hank na niego warknął. -Właź do samochodu i przestań gadać – powiedział i podszedł do Sophie, aby jej również założyć kajdanki. Czerwonowłosy spokojnie wsiadł do furgonetki, odrobinę większej od tej, którą podróżowali Ferb, Judy i Mary. Poza tym, niczym się nie różniły. Gdy cała trójka miała kajdanki i siedziała w furgonetce, policjant trzymający wcześniej nieznajomego wrzucił go do pojazdu. Dzieci odskoczyły od niego, ponieważ bały się, że za chwilę się obudzi i zacznie ich atakować. -P-Przepraszam? – zaczęła Izabela – Czy to bezpieczne, aby on z nami siedział? Hank wyglądał na zmęczonego takimi pytaniami. -Mała, bądź wreszcie cicho. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na odpowiadanie na pytania zadawane przez jakiegoś dzieciaka ubranego jakby miał zamiar wygrać konkurs na jakiegoś cukierka czy coś – po usłyszeniu tego, Iza wyglądała na obrażoną – Gdybym chciał mieć na głowie wkurzającego zwierzaka, zawracającego mi głowę, to założyłbym rodzinę. -Nie zazdrościłbym mu…- szepnęła Iza i już więcej się nie odezwała. Podobnie jak w przypadku złapania Ferba, Mary i Judy, policjanci sprawdzali, czy Sophie, Izy lub Fineasza nie ma w kartotece wykroczeń. Prowadzili między sobą ciche rozmowy, jednak ci, co siedzieli z tyłu ich nie słyszeli. Sophie udało się wyłapać występującą kilak razy w rozmowie nazwę Algos. Nie wiedziała, co ona oznacza, ale od razu jej się spodobała. Samochód powoli przemierzał kolejne ulice miasta. Fineasz wyjrzał przez malutkie okienko. -Dlaczego tutaj jeżdżą tylko służbowe samochody? – pomyślał. Reszta nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Sophie podsłuchiwała policjantów oraz bawiła się włosami, natomiast Iza patrzyła na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, jakby bała się, że zaraz wstanie i ponownie zacznie atakować ją ogniem. Czerwonowłosy zauważył również, że wcześniej po ulicach chodzili ludzie, natomiast, gdy ktoś zauważył furgonetkę, od razu chował się w cieniu. Niektórzy wydawali się po prostu bać tych pojazdów, inni wyglądali, jakby po prostu był to ich obowiązek. Samochód wjechał w neonową część miasta. Fineasza ponownie przytłoczyła ilość świecących elementów oraz ich różnorodność. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu ta część miasta wręcz prosi, by ją odwiedzić, natomiast inne są zaniedbane i odpychają ludzi wyglądem oraz atmosferą. Tutaj również byli ludzie, jednak, ponownie jak inni, chowali się i starali się oddalić od furgonetki. -Dlaczego oni uciekają? – myślał chłopiec – Jeśli oni się tak boją, to co może robić ta policja? Później samochód znalazł się w dzielnicy, w której Mary, Ferb i Judy zobaczyli niebieskie ekrany. Fineasz nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, ponieważ obecnie były wyłączone. Nie wiedział, ile kłopotów sprawiły jego przyjaciołom. Obecnie ulica była oświetlona jedynie przez latarnie, które świeciły jasnym odcieniem błękitu. Chłopiec zastanawiał się, dlaczego praktycznie nigdzie nie korzysta się tutaj ze zwyczajnego światła, a nie niebieskiego. „Pewnie Izabela powiedziałaby, że taka moda lub mają taki kaprys” myśląc o opiniach Izabeli, na twarzy Fineasza pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Od niedawna zaczęła interesować się modą i, mimo, że często chodzi w tych sukienkach co kiedyś, widać było, że jej gust uległ niewielkim zmianom. Wielu osobom doradza w sprawie ubioru i mody. Dzięki jej radom, Fineasz zamienił krótkie spodenki na długie spodnie. -Na szczęście Izabela zazwyczaj się nie narzuca, gdy nie chcę słuchać niektórych z jej rad – pomyślał czerwonowłosy. Nadal lubił się ubierać na pomarańczowo lub biało. Iza o tym wiedziała, dlatego nie zmuszała go do zmiany upodobań. Mimo, że czasami nie pasowały jej ubrania Fineasza, starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. W pewnym momencie samochód stanął. Sophie przestała podsłuchiwać i przysunęła się do Fineasza, by wyjrzeć przez okienko. Zobaczyła duży, wręcz bardzo duży, budynek zbudowany z czerwonej cegły. Było na nim pełno różnych napisów, od reklam po plakaty przestawiające policjantów trzymających dziwnie wyglądające pistolety. Na jednym z takich plakatów znajdował się umięśniony mężczyzna w mundurze celujący pistoletem w chłopaka strzelającego promieniami z rąk. Pod nimi Sophie zauważyła napis: „Zareaguj, gdy znasz człowieka niezapisanego do urzędu nadprzyrodzonych!”. Gdy dziewczynka była zajęta oglądaniem budynku, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a oczom dzieci ukazał się policjant, który wcześniej przytrzymywał nieznajomego panującego nad ogniem. Przyprowadził ze sobą wózek, do którego przypiął mężczyznę. Pokazał dzieciom znak, który znaczył mniej więcej „Wyłazić!”. Jako pierwsza wyszła Sophie. Przyglądała się dokładniej otoczeniu. Tuż za nią znaleźli się Fineasz i Izabela. Czerwonowłosy pomógł dziewczynie w wysiadaniu z wozu, jednak ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi. -Za mną! – rozkazał im Hank i wszedł do budynku, który był prawdopodobnie komendą główną policji. Wszyscy za nim poszli. Na początku „pochodu” szedł Hank, za nim podążała Sophie, później Izabela oraz Fineasz, a na końcu byli dwaj policjanci, którzy jechali razem z grupą. Gdy grupa weszła do środka, Fineasz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie chcą ich od razu zamknąć w celi. Było ich co najmniej dziesięć na tym korytarzu, jednak nikt w nich nie siedział. -Być może tutaj więźniowie czekają na wyrok lub coś w tym stylu… - pomyślała Iza i zajrzała do jednej celi. Wyglądała mniej więcej jak te, które widziała w swoim wymiarze – małe, ciasne, brzydkie z dwoma łóżkami w każdym „prowizorycznym pokoiku”. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie zamkną ich tutaj. Martwiła się, że mogą trafić do więzienia. W ich świecie byłaby spokojniejsza, jednak tutaj mogą zrobić wszystko, o czym tylko pomyśli. -Nie podoba mi się tutaj – pomyślała ze smutkiem. Policjant pchający wózek z nieprzytomnym nieznajomym nagle stanął i otworzył drzwi jednej z cel. Wepchnął mężczyznę do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi, po czym zamknął je na trzy zamki. Po kolei otworzył kolejne trzy cele i do każdej z nich wepchnął po jednym dziecku. Tym sposobem Izabela, Fineasz i Sophie wylądowali oddzielnie, a Iza i Fineasz nawet nie mogli się zobaczyć. Zostali umieszczeni obok siebie, natomiast Sophie znajdowała się naprzeciwko Fineasza oraz obok nieprzytomnego nieznajomego. Fineasz zajął się swoimi myślami, Izabela wyglądała na zmartwioną, natomiast Sophie nadal była wszystkiego ciekawa oraz prawdopodobnie nie do końca rozumiała powagę sytuacji. Hank odesłał towarzyszących mu policjantów i usiadł przy biurku znajdującym się kilka metrów od grupy. Minęło co najmniej pół godziny, a nikt nie wszedł do budynku. Hank był pochłonięty czytaniem gazety i nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na gadającą do niego Sophie. -Proszę pana, a kiedy wyjdziemy? Dlaczego tu siedzimy? Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? Muszę do łazienki! Jest tu coś do jedzenia?... – cały czas o coś pytała i nie zrażała się tym, że nikt nie chce jej odpowiedzieć. Fineasz był zbyt zamyślony, by zwrócić na kogokolwiek uwagę, natomiast Izabela zatkała sobie uszy i starała się nie słuchać denerwującej dziewczyny. Iza miała jej po prostu dość. Miała powoli dosyć tego miejsca. Neony były cudowne, a Izabela starała się nawet polubić to miasto, jednak wredni policjanci oraz ludzie próbujący ją spalić to już stanowczo za dużo. -Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się… - powtarzała w myślach, kołysząc się na boki. Nagle usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych. Wychyliła się, aby jak najwięcej zobaczyć. To samo zrobiła Sophie. Do budynku weszło dwóch policjantów. Wyższy prowadził przed sobą (albo raczej pchał) Mary i Ferba, natomiast niższy niósł ciągle nieprzytomną Judy. -Jesteśmy, panie „generale”! – zawołał na wejściu John i wrzasnął, gdy Mary udało się go ugryźć w rękę. Spojrzał na nią ze złością, po czym brutalnie wepchnął ją do celi Sophie. Dziewczyna upadła, jednak bardzo szybko się podniosła i skoczyła do krat. Próbowała je w jakiś sposób wyrwać lub przesunąć, jednak nie miała na to szans, przez co po prostu miotała się we wszystkie strony. -Ta mała ma wściekliznę – powiedział John do Jake’a, w tym samym czasie masując sobie rękę. Jake wzruszył ramionami i umieścił Ferba w celi Fineasza, natomiast Judy znalazła się w celi Judy. -Hank, nowy rodzaj skrzeku ptaków działa jak należy – powiedział Jake pokazując palcem w stronę Judy. -Przynajmniej jedno zostało dobrze zrobione – mruknął Hank odkładając na biurko gazetę i porządkując jakieś papiery – Co oni zrobili? -Chyba próbowali zniszczyć ekrany – tłumaczył John – Nie są notowani, więc to jedyne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego uruchomili alarm. -Świetny mamy dzisiaj dzień – parsknął z sarkazmem w głosie Hank – Musimy robić za niańki jakiś dzieciaków, które do tego nie są zarejestrowane w naszym mieście. -Tamta trójka też nie jest – dodał Jake. Hank wyglądał na zdziwionego. -Jak to, nie jest? – zapytał – Mieliśmy takie przypadki z dorosłymi ludźmi, ale z dziećmi nigdy. Jak niby udało im się dostać do naszego miasta? -Podejrzewamy, że przysłano je z Algos – powiedział po chwili Jake, decydując, że to on przekaże wszystko, do czego doszedł razem z Johnem. Hank tym razem nie wyraził swojego zdziwienia, tylko zdenerwował się. -To przecież niemożliwe! – zawołał. Iza zdziwiła się, że tak żywiołowo zareagował – Mamy z nimi umowę, której żadna ze stron nie może złamać! -Wiemy…tylko, że może trzeba będzie zrobić śledztwo, kto ich przysłał. Może to jakiś zbuntowany żołnierz? – podsunął Jake. Hank wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. W tym czasie nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Iza sprawdzała, czy z Judy wszystko dobrze, jednak nadal była niezwykle skupiona na tym, co mówią mundurowi. Reszta grupy również. Nawet Fineasz przestał rozmyślać i uważnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Sophie przestała zadawać pytania i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Mary, jednocześnie pokazując swój aparat na zęby. Brązowowłosa przewróciła oczami i przestała siłować się z kratami. Doszła do wniosku, że lepiej jednak nie marnować sił. Hank nadal myślał. Na jego twarzy było widać skupienie i wysiłek, jaki wkładał w wymyślenie jakiegoś rozwiązania. Jake i John woleli mu nie przeszkadzać. Fineasz doszedł do wniosku, że Hank musi być chyba wyższy rangą, ponieważ okazują mu sporo szacunku. Mundurowy w końcu stanął. Znajdował się wtedy centralnie przed celą Sophie i Mary. Wszyscy doskonale go widzieli. Nagle ruszył w stronę biurka, chwycił kilka papierów oraz coś przypominającego telefon i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia z budynku. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia zawołał do pozostałych policjantów: -Pilnujcie ich, dopóki nie wrócę i przygotujcie transport do Algos! Ja zajmę się resztą! Gdy wybiegł, John usiadł przy jego biurku i wziął do ręki gazetę, po czym zaczął ją przeglądać. -Jake, znowu huragan…- mruknął, jakby to było dla niego codziennością. Jake przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym rzekł: -Idę przygotować wóz międzymiastowy. Widzimy się za półtorej godziny – po powiedzeniu tych dwóch zdań wyszedł z budynku. John rozsiadł się wygodnie i zatopił się w lekturze. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho w swoich celach. Słychać było tylko pojedyncze szepty. Sophie zmęczyła się zadawaniem pytać i poszła spać na górnym łóżku. Mary usiadła pod ścianą z twarzą zwróconą w stronę celi Fineasza i Ferba. Czerwonowłosy usiadł na dolnym łóżku i ponownie zatopił się w myślach, zielonowłosy natomiast złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Mary. -Więc…Masz jakiś plan? – zapytała go wzrokiem Mary, jednak była pewna, że zna odpowiedź. Miała rację. Ferb pokręcił przecząco głową. Mary nadal patrzyła na chłopca, tak samo jak on na nią. Nie mieli nic pożyteczniejszego do roboty. Izabela nadal siedziała nad Judy. Przyglądała się wielkiej ranie na policzku blondynki. Nie wyglądała co prawda poważnie, ale na pewno nie było to zwykłe zadrapanie. Iza w końcu zrezygnowała z prób obudzenia koleżanki i usiadła na dolnym łóżku. Nagle Judy zaczęła się powoli ruszać. Odkaszlnęła i otworzyła oczy. Iza zeskoczyła z łóżka i podbiegła do niej. -Judy, obudziłaś się! – zawołała i pomogła niebieskookiej wstać. Jud nie rozumiała, gdzie jest oraz co się wokół niej dzieje. Widziany przez nią obraz nadal był lekko zamglony i rozmazany, chociaż z każdą chwilą nabierał ostrości. Dziewczyna przejechała ręką po twarzy, przez co poczuła rozcięcie. -Ten cho…- ugryzła się w język, po czym kontynuowała -…ptak naprawdę to zrobił! Jak wyglądam? – zapytała, patrząc błagalnie na Izabelę. Czarnowłosa zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym powiedziała: -Widać, że to tutaj jest, ale wyglądasz…-tutaj zastanowiła się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa-…hmm…Groźniej? – zapytała z błagalnym uśmiechem na ustach. Judy miała ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się i postanowiła dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje. -To…Gdzie jesteśmy? -Gdybym wiedziała…Myślę, że to jakaś główna komenda policji czy coś w tym stylu, chociaż jest tutaj trochę za mało ludzi – powiedziała Izabela. Dziewczyny siedziały przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym Judy sztucznie ziewnęła. -Muszę się przespać. Dobranoc – powiedziała i położyła się na górnym łóżku. Iza nie ruszyła się z miejsca, nawet nic nie powiedziała. Wyczuła w głosie Judy lekkie mijanie się z prawdą. Wyćwiczyła się w wykrywaniu kłamstw przez przebywanie z mnóstwem dziewczyn zainteresowanych Fineaszem. Judy położyła się twarzą w stronę ściany. Udawała, że śpi, jednak tak naprawdę nie potrzebowała teraz odpoczynku. Myślała o Patricku. Żałowała, że go tutaj nie ma. Zastanawiała się, czy nie obrazi się na nią za to, że nie pójdzie z nim jutro do kina, „Na pewno to zrozumie” pomyślała Judy. Przecież on zawsze rozumie. A jeśli będzie się zamartwiał, że jej nie ma? Jud chciałaby, żeby się o nią martwił, jednak jednocześnie chciała, by był szczęśliwy i nie przejmował się takimi sprawami. -A co, jeśli pod moją nieobecność pozna jakąś ładną, wysoką, chudą blondynkę lub rudą dziewczynę? – pomyślała ze strachem Judy. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nagle poczuła zazdrość o wszystkie blondynki i rude, a nie np. o szatynki i brunetki. Coraz więcej myśli zaczynało błądzić w głowie Judy. Była jednocześnie smutna, zazdrosna i zła na Patricka, który niczym nie zawinił. Zaczęła układać w głowie czarne scenariusze, w których Patrick zaczyna interesować się Samantą, Stephanie lub Angelą. -Tylko nie Angela – pomyślała Judy – Ale jeśli, to i tak jej go odbiję! Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 2"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki